Type 2 diabetes is a devastating health problem of the world, especially in the United States. Insulin mimetic agents (IMAs) and insulin sensitizing agents (ISAs) are two types of anti-diabetic agents being used to combat this disease, and they are active areas of research for developing new treatments. This project seeks to isolate and identify novel IMAs and/or ISAs from Cornus officinalis and Alisma orientale, two plant species used in traditional Chinese medicine for the treatment of diabetes. Through a series of in vitro bioassays tracking toxicity and insulin dependent glucose uptake in primary and cultured adipocytes, active components will be isolated and identified. The results of this study will serve as baseline data for the standardization of anti-diabetic formulas containing these plants, and provide lead compounds for the pharmaceutical development of anti-diabetic drugs. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project seeks to isolate anti-diabetic compounds from two plant species used in traditional Chinese medicine. The proposed work is relevant to public health because Type-2-diabetes is the seventh leading cause of death in the United States, and all indications suggest that this number will not improve without the development of new and better drugs. Plants, especially those with a history of use to treat diabetes, are an excellent source for the discovery of lead compounds, which may be developed into a new generation of pharmaceuticals. Furthermore, the standardization by active ingredients of herbal preparations in use to treat diabetes is expected to lead to safe and effective treatment options.